


In Too Deep

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: DCTV Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is a Sidekick/tech guy, Bisexual Female Character, Canon is just a suggestion, Doctor Caitlin Snow, F/F, Idk what i'm doing, Iris West is The Flash, Off screen relationship development, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pairings, Some Medical Stuff, first fic for this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: The Flash didn't intend to hide her identity from Caitlin. Well, not forever. Only until things got too close-- and she never intended things to get too close.





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> [[Warnings: minor medical stuffs.  
> Notes: N/A  
> Prompt: Bingo square Iris West x Caitlin Snow]]

Central City’s Flash wasn't sure of where else she could go. She knocked on the door again and tried the doorbell. It wasn't every day she got injured in the field. Not this bad anyway. Caitlin dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the door hesitantly. “Cisco Ramon I swear to god if this is about something that could wait till morning-- Flash." Caitlin felt a bit embarrassed that she had been caught rambling.

"I broke my arm. Do you think you could help me before it heals wrong?"

"Absolutely. come in." Caitlin still wasn't really sure who the Flash was. If she was being perfectly honest. She never asked, her late fiance Ronnie was quite the comic book junkie. Which, while those were fiction she figured secret identities were probably just as important in the real world. Part of her also worried that if she scared Flash away, she would have a hard time finding medical help.

She could have easily given the DNA samples she had to her good friend Barry Allen at the Central City Crime Lab. However, she respected this stranger’s privacy. _Stranger_ that didn't feel like the right word, but at the same time it did. She knew so much about the woman in white and purple. She, however, didn't know who she was, leaving her questioning if she even knew her at all.

It also wasn't as if Flash planned to hide her identity from Caitlin forever. She didn't plan on Playing Spider-Man with this woman. She initially planned on telling her if her visits went beyond a doctor patient atmosphere. However, it happened faster than she expected, and they were stuck. Feeling like it was too soon to bring Caitlin into this part of her world. She hadn't planned to fall for her, ether. That made things messy.

Sometimes Caitlin noticed how Flash looked at her. She was observant, she was a doctor after all. She moved to the sofa and made an attempt to administer pain medication. They had been determined to figure out the right balance to work with her fast metabolism. They hadn't found the right answer yet.

Flash bit down hard on her lower lip as Caitlin set her arm into place. The doctor offered hushed apologies. “We’ll get it right one of these days.” she was always hopeful. One of the things Flash liked about her. She never gave up, always ready to face a new challenge brought on by the Flash's powers.

The Flash nodded and Caitlin’s hand lingered on the cast. She tried to figure out when she started seeing the Flash differently. She had always found the Flash beautiful. Her curly hair the flowed out around her mask, her eyes-- her lips.

Caitlin looked away and she felt a bit flush. It was somewhere between their talks that they had as the hero healed up from the nights injuries and this moment. The words blurted out before she could stop them. “Have we ever met? When you weren't behind the mask? I feel like I would know if I saw you but...”

The Flash shot her a vibrant grin. “Only once. Three years ago.” the Flash could remember clearly meeting Caitlin just days before she gained her powers in that accident in Barry's lab. It was so brief. “You were visiting Barry Allen at work and I was on my way out.”

Caitlin frowed. “I don't … remember I'm sorry.”

“That's okay.” The Flash shrugged. “You're not as close with Barry as I am, so we don't run into each other.”

“You're close with him?”

“Very close.”

“Does he know about your night life?”

“This is his handy work,” Iris gensuted to her suit. “It comes out of my ring, neat, huh?”

“Can I see?”

Iris took off her ring and handed it to her with a soft, whimsical laugh. “Getting it back in though, that's the trouble!”

They spent a large portion of the night talking about Flash adventures, and a little time talking about their mutual friend Barry Allen. By the time the sun came up, Flash was apologising for the hour and the frequent visits.

“It was my pleasure, Flash. No apology required. I just have one question. Why me?”

Flash shrugged her shoulders, her arm now completely healed. “Barry said you were honest, and trustworthy.”

“Is it selfish that I want to know who you are?”

“Not at all, why would it be selfish?”

“I don't know. I've never wanted to know who a Superhero was before.”

The Flash thought for a moment, before closing the space between them and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his lips. “I have to go, my day job beckons. But I promise the next time I see you during ,y day life, I'll introduce myself. Thank you doctor snow.” and she was gone. Faster than Caitlin’s eyes could process.

Caitlin’s cheeks felt warm, and Flash’s lips left behind a spark that had little to do with the speedforce.

 

**[One week later]**

The text came through around mid-afternoon. Monday. Caitlin had just finished discharge paperwork for one of her patients. One rescued by the Flash, to be exact.

 **Barry Allen:** _Hey, Caitlin! I need a favor. Could you come by my lab around 3?_

 **Caitlin Snow:** _Sure thing, Barry!_

Caitlin arrived at the precinct a bit later. She was surprised ro find it empty. “Barry?” she turned the corner and was greeted by a dark haired woman. Caitlin stopped and stepped closer. Her eyes--her lips. Her hair.

“Hello, Dr. Snow. My name’s Iris West. Reporter and founder of the Central City Citizen.”

“Hi,” Caitlin shook her hand, a bit amused. “It's about time you know.”

“Oh I know, I’ve been dying to interview you about your clinic.” She winked. “Sorry for the ruse by the way. Barry is on _business_ but he was willing to help me meet up with you.”

“Let me guess, business I'm not allowed to know about?”

“He’s helping out some friends in green.” the explanation was just cryptic enough for Cait to realise Iris wasn't referring to a casual errand.

“Friends in green … Green Lantern and Green Arrow?” she gaped.

“How about we discuss your clinic over coffee?” Iris suggested.

“Sounds perfect.” Caitlin smiled and they headed out. After all, it was about time.


End file.
